<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled 10.29.18 by JAWilder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089900">Untitled 10.29.18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWilder/pseuds/JAWilder'>JAWilder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Freeform, Original Universe, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAWilder/pseuds/JAWilder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*taps mic* Something short</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled 10.29.18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*taps mic* Something short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold and fragile air we breathe as chapped lips meet<br/>
I am bathing in your radicance<br/>
Caught off guard by blue fingertips<br/>
A shock sent to my core<br/>
Those hands are made for shattering hearts</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>